Love Don't Roam
by LostFairy
Summary: The Doctor thinks about what he's lost with Rose. 10rose, PostDoomsday, songfic to Love Don't Roam, that fantastic song we all heard in The Runaway Bride.


I just HAD to post this, it seemed like such a great idea. I did a search, and no one else has done this, which surprises me a bit. It seems like such an obvious idea.

Aparently in the booklet of the album (I haven't got the album yet - I went into Virgin, and it was sold out!) it says that this song is meant to reflect the Doctor's feelings on Rose's departure, and that the third chorus was based on David's performance in series 2 and 3. Yay! I've wondered for a while if it's meant to be from the Doctor's POV, because it's sooo 10rose, and now I know that it is I'm elated! WOO! And that also means that David acts like he really misses Rose in series 3... YAY:D 10rose forever.

If I get the inspiration, I may do a songfic to Song for Ten, but the lryics don't seem to make so much sense in that song. But, if I get enough reviews, I may do it.

Is it just me, or is the scene in which this song is played anyone else's favourite scene in the runaway bride? I love it so much, and it's only rivalled by the TARDIS-on-the-motorway scene, which was brilliant. The flashback almost made me cry it was so sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Love Don't Roam.

And for those of you who care, I am writing Doctor Who?, but this little plot bunny came up and I had to write to write it before it went hopping off...

xxx

_Well, I've roamed about this Earth  
With just a suitcase in my hand,  
And I've met some bog-eyed Joe's,  
I've met the blessed, I've met the damned._

Oh, he had been everywhere. Everywhere and everywhen, beyond most people's imagination. He'd seen things that even he couldn't imagine, he'd met people from the far stretches of the universe, from every walk of life. He smiled at the memories of some of the more weird creatures he'd met, some of the more weird circumstances he'd been in. He'd done a surprisingly large amount in his short 900 year life.

_But of all the strange, strange creatures  
In the air, at sea, on land,  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
I love you, you understand._

But then he met her.

He'd met so many people, had so many friends, travelled with more people than he'd like to count, and he thought that he'd be immune to such things. But then he went and did something as stupid as grabbing the hand of a nineteen year old and telling her to run. And life was never the same again. Because, as much as he hadn't liked to admit it before, he seemed somehow more able to do it now – she was different.

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no._

After everything he'd been through, life with her just seemed so different to before. He could never have imagined that one human could make such a difference to his life. She had exhillerated him, made him see life anew, given him the gift of seeing life once again as he had before and embracing every moment as if it was going to be his last. She thought he'd done that for her, when all along it had been her that did it for him.

_I have wandered, I have rambled  
I have crossed this crowded sphere,  
And I've seen a mass of problems  
That I long to disappear._

He'd travelled so far through the universe with her, shown her so much, and, he liked to think, taught her so much as well. He liked to think that he'd shown her to stand up for what's right. There were so many problems and injustices in the universe, he just wanted to make everything right – and he couldn't have done that a lot of the time if he hadn't have been with her.

_Now, all I have's this anguished heart,  
For you have vanished too.  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
Just what is this man to do?_

He'd lost a lot in his life, he'd lost so many people close to him. He'd lost his own planet and his own people, and it had taken its toll on him. But somehow she'd managed to stop that, she'd banished the guilt and she'd reawakened a joy deep inside him that he'd thought long since gone. He'd always known deep in the back of his mind that one day she wouldn't be there anymore, but he'd somehow managed to ignore it just enough for it to come as such a shock to him now. He couldn't imagine life without her, and now it had happened – he didn't know what to think. The pain and guit that she had killed had suddenly came rushing back as he saw her get pulled in, along with the new pain of being alone again, without her. And now that she was gone… he didn't know what to do.

_So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._

Now that she was gone, that love for adventure that she had brought back to him seemed to have left again, and he just didn't feel he could do it without her. He'd lost people before, of course he had, but he'd somehow managed to carry on. But as he'd thought before – she was different. And now he didn't feel he could go on anymore, travelling through the long, lonley universe without her. He just wanted to go off somewhere with her and stay there, away from the danger, if this is what would happen. He knew he could never do that, but now she was gone, travelling seemed so impossible.

_Well, you took me in, you stole my heart,  
I cannot roam no more.  
Because love, it stays within you,  
It does not wash up on a shore._

Before he'd met her, he'd decided. He'd decided that he would never travel with anyone again, he'd be forever alone. He didn't deserve anyone. Then he looked into her eyes and those resolutions flew out the window! There was something about her, and he couldn't imagine the idea of just leaving her own earth, this girl with so much potential, this girl that seemed to have captured his hearts after just knowing her for an hour. And so she'd come, but now she was gone he just couldn't do this any more. Because it was that love keeping him going, but now it was gone, he was empty. And there was nothing left to strive for. She'd kept him going, given him a reason to live.

_But a fighting man forgets each cut  
Each knock, each bruise, each fall,  
But a fighting man cannot forget  
Why his love don't roam no more._

After everything he'd been through in his life, losing so many people, seeing the destruction in the universe, his lonely childhood, then losing everything he'd ever had in the Time War, he'd always managed to move on. He'd forgotten so much that had happened to him, he'd pushed it to the back of his mind and refused to think about it. He was a fighter, and he could go through anything and come out on the other side. But you can't forget love. You can't just move on. Love was such a strong, powerful thing, and to fall so hard in love then to have that love ripped from you before you could do anything about it was too much for even him, and he couldn't forget.

_Yeah, walk with me, my love, my love,  
Walk tall, walk proud, walk far,  
For you are my love, you are, you are,  
You are my shining star._

She'd made him so proud, so very proud. He'd watch as she fought battles and won, and become stronger and smarter. He'd watch as she work something out, he'd watched as she saved people. He'd watched as she'd saved him, so many times before. If it hadn't have been for her, he'd have been burnt in a large blob of molten plastic. He'd have had one hell of a regeneration if she had have left him, which he'd been so scared of her doing. He'd have been left down in the pit while the others died from the Ood. He'd still be a drawing. He'd have died so many times over and over if it hadn't have been for her. And not only had she saved him like that, but she'd saved him in a way which she'd never known – she'd given him a new lease of life, after the war. He was dead inside, and she'd come and saved him from himself. She'd been the light in his darkness, his guiding star.

But now she was gone, and so was the light, and once again all was darkness. But there was one tiny bit of light left – the light she'd left him, with everything sh'ed taught him, all the memories they had, and that hope, that tiny, ridiculous, ungrouded hope that they might just meet again. And maybe, maybe, if he tried hard enough, that light might just grow enough for him to go again and travel through the universe, like she'd want him to, just like he wanted her to have the best life she could. He knew he'd never be the same without her, even if he learnt to move on and cover up his pain, he'd never forget. Because you can never forget true love.

_Reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
My body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam._


End file.
